


Happy

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko cannot recall ever being quite this happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 49 "Interracial," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko could not recall ever being quite this happy. Sure, he was still banished and considered a traitor to the Fire Nation. And at present, he was sticky and in need of a bath. And Hakoda’s snoring was not exactly the stuff lullabies were made of. Also, Sokka tended to kick him in his side in his sleep, as well as murmur about boomerangs. There was also the lack of privacy and the unseeing, but knowing looks Toph would give him in the morning.

But at the moment, pleasantly squished between two naked Water tribesmen, Zuko could not recall ever being quite this happy.


End file.
